A Glimpse of the Future
by LoveNeverDies78
Summary: Generations of the Black family have glimpsed into the futures of their unborn children. Walburga is about discover that knowing what's about to happen is sometimes far worse than not knowing.


**A/N:** I was going to do something totally different with this, but ended up going with a fortune teller type of story. I feel like it might be a bit strange, but hopefully enjoyable.

 **Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge:** Walburga Black week

* * *

The small room was stuffy, the air hazy with the smoke of burning incense. The scent was sickeningly sweet. Walburga brought a hand to her mouth, willing herself to hold back her nausea. The future of the child she carried was at stake. She couldn't let something so little make her turn back now.

"Please sit, my child." The wizened old witch was just as her mother had described. Dressed in billowing robes of deep purple and crimson red with gold, silver, and jewels glistening on her fingers, wrists, neck, and ears, and graying hair peeking out from under a shimmering emerald turban. She appeared just as old as her mother had described. The last time her mother had seen this woman had been nearly thirty years ago, just before Walburga's youngest brother Cygnus was born.

Centuries of women joined to the house of Black had visited those who were adept at Divination to see the future of their children. Hogwarts Headmasters and influential members of the Ministry of Magic had been forseen long before their birth. It was a way to see how much greater the noble family would become. Now Walburga was following in the footsteps of her ancestors to discover the fate of her first child.

"Madame Viitor," Walburga said as she sat carefully on the pile of pillows across from the witch. Her burgeoning belly made the task difficult. "My name is-"

"Valburga," Madame Viitor finished for her in a thick Romanian accent. "I forsaw your coming to me, child. I know vhat it is you seek from me." She looked at Walburga expectantly, as though waiting for her to voice her question even though she already knew what it would be.

Walburga breathed deeply to steady herself. She had no doubt this child would be greater than even she could imagine. There was nothing to fear. "This child. What is its fate? How will it affect our ancient and noble family?"

Madame Viitor's gaze focused on the orb resting on the table between them. Walburga could see only smoke inside, scarlet smoke flecked with gold. "The child vill change the path of your family forever," Madame Viitor began, voice hollow and emotionless. "He vill turn from you and ally himself vith those you disdain the most. You vill not recognize him as your son, but as a traitor to your family. He vill not carry on your line, but die childless, struck down by his own kin."

As Madame Viitor's eyes drifted back up to her, Walburga tried to process what she had just heard. No great and noble deeds for her child. _A son. Orion and I will have a son._ No, only betrayal and rebellion, turning against his family and everything they believed. _He will ally himself with those I disdain the most. I will not recognize him as my son. Childless. Struck down by his own kin. This is my son's fate._

Walburga struggled to her feet, steadying herself as dizziness threatened to overtake her. The heat and scent of the room was overwhelming. "I thank you for your time, Madame, but your services will no longer be required by my family," she said calmly, too shocked to believe what she had just heard. She just wanted to leave this place behind. She extracted two Galleons from the small bag she carried, threw them on the table, and nearly ran from the room.

She burst out the door and turned down the street towards Grimmauld Place, walking quickly. As it was such a short distance from their ancestral home, Walburga had decided to walk to Madame Viitor's, knowing that she needed the exercise. She heard Orion's footsteps behind her, running to catch up.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, grabbing her by the arm to stop her.

She whirled to face him, swaying as dizziness and nausea washed over her once more. Orion caught her and supported her. "I won't let it happen," she said, voice hoarse and choked with tears, her emotions finally overwhelming her. "I'll keep him close to me. He'll study the family history day after day. He will appreciate what it means to be a Black. He won't betray us." Walburga clung desperately to her husband, wishing for nothing more than his comfort right now.

"What are you talking about?" Orion asked, holding his wife up as she leaned into him. "Is that what she told you? We're having a son?"

"HE'S GOING TO BETRAY US, ORION!" she screamed. She was gasping for breath now, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Keep your voice down!" Orion pleaded as several Muggles looked their way. He steered her down the street toward home, looking back at them in disgust.

"Kreacher!" Orion bellowed as he led her through the door. The house-elf appeared in front of them instantly, bowing. "Your mistress requires a cup of tea. Quickly!"

"Of course, Master," Kreacher said and was gone as quickly as he'd appeared.

Ten minutes later, Walburga was sitting comfortably against the pillows in her bed, a cup of tea in her hand and Orion at her side. While she had calmed considerably, she could still feel her heart racing. The babe inside her was agitated as well, constantly moving around in his confined space. His movements had once brought a smile to her face, but now it only filled her with dread.

"I don't know what that woman told you," Orion said quietly, breaking her silent contemplation, "but if the boy is destined to betray us, then we have to defy fate. We will punish him into submission if we must. He will not bring shame to this family."

Walburga knew in her heart that it was impossible to defy fate, but she was willing to try. She did not want this child to become something she hated. She would do whatever it took to make sure their son would make them proud and bring honor to their family. His future would become what they wanted it to be.

* * *

As the door slammed behind Sirius, as he walked out of Grimmauld Place for the final time, Orion yelling after him, Walburga thought that it might have been better to remain oblivious to this future. Maybe she could've enjoyed her son's childhood, shown him the love he so desperately needed, instead of being so hard on him and demanding things from him he wanted nothing to do with. Maybe things could've been different if she hadn't been so focused on what was to come.


End file.
